


扭曲关系

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 之前写的，现在才有空放到这边已经快不会用啦
Kudos: 1





	扭曲关系

武士约了召唤一起去泡温泉。  
他们正巧攻略完了亚历山大绝境战，在下周约定好的时间之前都正巧无事可做，又恰巧好友中有人抢到了在白银乡的别墅，却又有临时有急事要外出几日，想着房子空着倒不如便宜朋友们来住两天，武士机缘巧合之下得到了这个机会，好友的家只进行过一些简单装修勉强能够住人，他脑子里大概也没有这种房间不适合请人来住的概念，转头就问召唤有没有时间来白银乡这边度个假。  
召唤看着武士亮晶晶满是期待的眼神就感到头痛，他当初就不该看着武士长得还算顺眼就拉他上了床，谁能想到这个男人在感情上青涩的可怕，明明只是普通的一夜情，他帮这个东方来的冒失鬼破了前面的处，武士这家伙就一直惦记着他了，那种类似初恋情结一样的东西几乎要恶心得他起鸡皮疙瘩。召唤本以为武士发现了自己水性杨花爱勾搭男人的本性之后就会失望转而放下那点悸动，当着面和一个男人走进小巷子的深处，肆无忌惮的浪叫和最后脚步虚浮地走出巷外。他们在一个队里，为了日后的相处也不好把话说得太绝，万万没想到武士看到他这般勾搭来勾搭去的浪荡样也没死心，他依旧是用自己的方法关心着召唤，跟着召唤跑，看得召唤头痛。  
召唤也不是什么死脑筋，既然拒绝不掉武士，那就干脆点把他发展成炮友，反正等到武士见多了外面的花花世界，说不定对他这样被过多玩弄的身体反倒不感兴趣了。  
召唤的脸长得不差，他这样的人只要有那个意思便会有不少知情识趣的上他的床插他的穴，武士在他一水的床伴之中算不得技术最好的，但又比那些睡到了梦中情人因而激动早泄的无聊家伙好的太多，好在技术差也依然有调教的余地，武士虽然在他们团队里因为太呆犯错老会挨团长的骂，但他又不是彻底的笨蛋，教的多了懂得多了自然也就领悟了。调教出一个只属于自己的床伴其实原本应该会是一件很有成就感的事，不过召唤不愿意武士在自己这里陷得太深，他很清楚自己是怎样的人，永远都是回应不了那种真挚情感的人。

武士的这位好友的简单装修就是用隔离墙稍微弄了个可以休息的小房间，考虑到好友的习惯他还好心的在地板上铺上了榻榻米和被褥，武士早就说过可能会带心上人过来一起住两天，朋友自然也懂是什么意思，带着不怀好意的笑调侃他不要把他这新房子弄得太脏。  
女儿节时的白银乡处处都是节日的气息，路上都是随处可见的樱花与铺在地上供行人休憩的红色纤维毯与备好的抹茶与团子，想必空气中一直弥漫着的甜香就是源自与此。放好行李的召唤穿着件青色的羽织就这么走在了街上，他一贯的跟宠宝石兽则小步小步的跟在主人身边。武士知道召唤喜欢清静，当下便带上一碟团子，把他拉到了商店街中人迹罕至的后巷之中。  
这后巷本来是给在商店街忙碌完的帮工们休息的地方，后来不知为何就渐渐荒废下来，不常有人来这边了。武士也是在白银乡到处晃悠的时候才发现这个地方，除了角落堆了几个放杂物的木箱有些煞风景外一切都还好，甚至这里也被布置了一棵樱花树，在飘落的樱花之下静静地吃着团子赏花也算一件风雅之事，武士对此倒是很满意。  
只不过召唤这个人自然是不可能在这样的角落里乖乖和他一起赏花的，他见沉迷赏樱的武士手中拿着的团子上面酱汁滴落到武士的手指上，便伸出舌头舔掉，见武士惊讶的转过头来看着他，得意地扯过武士的衣领亲吻他的嘴唇，两人的口中尽是团子的米香与酱汁的甜咸味道，  
他的眼中充满着情欲，手也不安分地从衣领往胸口深处摸去。一吻结束，他的声音又轻又柔，似是诱人堕落的妖异一般，召唤对武士说出了他的欲求：  
“我想在这做。”  
武士把召唤领到了堆满了杂物箱子的角落，他的手探进浴衣的下摆之中，意料之中的没有摸到内裤，反而只摸到了一手的黏腻，他都猜不到召唤究竟是在什么时候给自己做的扩张，带着茧子的手指触碰到入口的那些软肉时召唤的身体便忍不住一阵颤抖，他并非生来就是这么敏感的身体，只是随着研究召唤术的深入，龙神同调的次数增多之后竟不知不觉间改变了他的身体体质，几日不性交从骨子里就难受的要死。起初他用一些玩具抚慰自己，但是用处不大，他红着脸去隐秘的商店买来假阴茎想强忍着自己解决，被不知道什么时候开始尾随在后边的人一把扯到某个小巷子里，他被肮脏的布条绑住眼睛，嘴边递来了带着腥臭味道的阴茎，他不是没有办法去挣脱去抵抗，但他坦然接受了这一切，舔着那根阴茎直到将他舔湿润，等待那人用手指给他粗略的扩张以后那根阳物没有受过多的阻碍，他水多得不像个雏儿，一插进去就吸人的紧，那人恶狠狠的打了他的屁股好几巴掌，嘴巴里也不干不净地说：  
“本来以为是什么没经验的雏儿，没想到居然是个婊子。”  
那时的召唤没有闲心去反驳男人自己到底是不是雏儿的问题，从那根玩意插进来开始他就舒服得说不出话来，淫荡的身体渴望着男人的肉棒服务自己，等阴茎插到那个敏感点之后召唤更是颤抖着喷出一股一股的精液在墙壁上，后穴也随即把那个男人绞得瞬间交了出来，男人顿时失了乐趣，只得再次恶狠狠地打了他的屁股泄气，扔了两个金币后才离去。

武士并没有打算在这里就满足召唤的意思，一来他是打算养精蓄锐等到晚上再好好折腾召唤，二来这边毕竟是靠近商店街的地方，动静太大真的把人引来，他可不想被众人围观吓到萎掉。反正召唤的身体他也知道是什么样，只要被爽到了就可以，不管是手指还是别的什么东西，他就是喜欢被填满然后释放的感觉而已，他只需要肉欲被满足到即可，剩下的比如感情之类的统统可以不计较，随着手指的深入那些软肉便更为热情，召唤只要开始被人搞就会软得像摊泥，坐在那些杂物箱子上，背靠着墙壁撑着自己的身体，让武士用手指玩弄他的穴，自己的手则抚慰着已经半勃的阴茎。或许是人在异乡的缘故，召唤并不敢像从前那样大声叫出来引人注意，只能咬住身上羽织的边角，将呻吟声压到最细最小，听起来就像幼猫在悄悄叫着一般。  
手指模拟着抽插了十几下，武士并不算很有耐心的人，三根手指很快就摸到了他那个十分熟悉的地方，召唤的屁股已经湿漉漉的沾得他一手是水，当他按到他的敏感点时，召唤几乎都要咬不住那一块布料，发出一声凄厉的尖叫声，穴里吸得武士的手指吸得更紧，阴茎也射出了一股白浊溅在了敞开的胸口上。他们动静可能稍微吸引到了外面的人讨论，不过现在正值春天，一墙之隔的商店街的人们猜测应该是不知哪的猫儿在发情叫春，刚才那一下估计是因为交配发出的惨叫，估计数个月后可能要看到生小猫的母猫了。

饶是并不怎么在意外人眼光的召唤听到这话都忍不住发红，好在射也射了，不管是否意犹未尽也是时候收拾一下离开了，虽说有人觉得这是猫儿交媾发出的叫声，难保不会被有心之人察觉，到时候真的把路人招来围观了那可不是什么好事。好在东方的衣物虽说穿起来繁杂不过胜在方便遮住痕迹，深色的袴上沾了水渍也不会惹人注意，武士帮召唤整理好衣着，趁着外边的人都没有注意到这里边来，拉着他的手便往海边走去。  
春光明媚的白银乡自然是吸引了不少人在此度过一个悠闲的小假期，不少人在沙滩上穿着更为轻便的小袴玩水，也有人像武士和召唤牵着手在沙滩上散步，时不时亲昵的挨在一起低头耳语，甚至还有人用沙子把自己埋起来做日光浴。做贼心虚的两人身上穿的羽织反倒显得和这里格格不入，召唤一手抓着武士一手还要提着袴防止它沾水，颇有一种身上穿的衣服其实是裙子的错觉。不过一想到衣服上早就沾了他自己的精液，提了没多久索性放了下来让袴浸在水里，路过商店街时买了一个苹果糖吃，没吃两口又嫌弃这糖酸酸甜甜不好吃把东西丢给武士。手倒是一直被握着没抽开，可能是武士握得太紧，也可能是他忘了这一茬。  
晚饭吃的据说是在女儿节时期才会有的特色菜品，捏得圆圆的手鞠寿司和用料丰富的散寿司，召唤向来不挑食，武士倒是很喜欢这久违的东方风味，艾欧泽亚的饮食对他来说虽然也差不到哪去，只是人总会偏爱故乡的味道，寿司多半进了武士的肚子里，而召唤唯有去宠爱那些被不爱甜食的武士所抛弃的菱饼与樱饼，待最后一口味增汤喝进肚子里，晚饭便算完美结束。武士拿出一件崭新的浴衣让召唤换上，他给他挑的衣服都是深色的，这样能显得召唤皮肤更白些，拿一个小盆装好了需要的东西之后，他又牵着召唤的手往房屋后的温泉走去，下午的养精蓄锐自然是为了稍后的放纵，他特地去打探过，住在附近公馆与小屋的主人近日也都各自有事出门，不会有人特地跑到这远在白银乡最顶端里就为了泡会儿温泉，而且实在不行这温泉旁边还有一条小径，到时候躲去那边就可以了。

召唤不知道他的心思，见武士拿着的小木盆里还装了一壶清酒，不由得笑道：  
“没看出来啊，你居然还有边喝酒边泡温泉的雅兴。”  
“那是自然，有如此美人在旁，自然是要喝酒赏美景啊。”  
武士难得会说两句调情的话，他表示的这么明显了召唤要是再不懂那他之前就白被那么多人上过了，召唤继续笑了笑，脱了浴衣就往温泉里走，由得武士去摆弄他带来的清酒。之前实在是神经紧绷得太久，现在泡在温泉里即使什么都不做都能舒缓他的神经，可惜这两日天气不佳，厚重的云层遮住了月亮，不然倒是可以再加上一则赏月的佳话。不过这样也正好，太过光风霁月也不宜做伤风败俗的事情，召唤喝了两口武士递来的清酒，也不计较武士和他用一个小杯子算间接接吻的小心思，武士这个人偶尔会起一点非常不符合他年纪身份的浪漫少女幻想，有一次他们在挑战副本的过程中休息，召唤见他没带水壶好心让他喝两口水，谁知道这人立刻就脸红，说这算不算间接接吻啊什么什么的，让召唤无语得想要骂人，旁边的黑魔听到了甚至比他还要早一步讽刺出声。  
从那一刻起他就对武士那呆呆笨笨又傻白甜的脑子有了清楚的认知，他是真的不明白武士喜欢上他自己哪点，论容貌这世上比他好看的人不止多到哪去，论床伴也更有不少优秀的做得比他好的人存在，如果是因为他破了他的处这点事的话，召唤跑去和别人共度春宵他也不在意，他只是默默地像块牛皮糖一样待在他身边，却对他毫无所求，他实在是搞不懂他，然后说到底他也觉得自己真的是贱，骂武士偶尔骂他骂得狠了转过头来又忍不住去安慰。想来想去不由得心烦，又想起了前几天和至尊亚历山大斗智斗勇的日子里身边的这个傻白甜武士又日常犯蠢犯傻，团长每日都挂着死亡微笑盯着他看，他却依然乐呵呵的装作没看到一样，可也是这个人，平时冒冒失失却在关键时刻意外的保持住了，通关的那次居然很罕见的一次错都没犯，在最后的时间定狱之前用他的必杀纷乱雪月花结束了战斗。尽管挑战成功了，但是他还是觉得很憋气，日常里这个犯错人就是不知悔改，越想越气，召唤本来正要夺过酒杯自己倒杯酒喝解解气，却不料头一扭，唇间一股酒香蔓延，同时来自另一个人的舌也伸进了嘴里与他交缠。

武士的吻技全是他一手教出来的，这小伙刚开始在性爱方面真的是如同白纸一样单纯得令人可怕，他就教过那么两三次，堵着人在墙边亲，没想到武士倒是食髓知味起来，甚至还会举一反三拉着他美名其曰说是练习，好几次甚至还引来了黑魔和团长的围观，要不是他们拉拉菲尔族的占星在那蹦来蹦去好脾气的劝，团长估计早就拿着火焰喷射器朝他们喷了。  
武士主动起来的吻总会带着很强的侵略性，没有让召唤喘息的机会，那只他熟悉的带着茧子的手边顺着他的脊背向下滑去，手指很快就探进了后穴之中，武士别的地方不好，唯有在做扩张这件事上格外耐心，在温泉里能做的都有限，只能用手指不断玩弄后穴令这处的软肉能尽快适应，好在下午的玩弄没有白费，召唤没有多余的力气与武士接吻了，这具淫荡的身体一被拨弄就控制不住各种各样的下贱念头，此时此刻的在他身边的人只要是个男的他都能骑到他身上，更别提本来就是挑起这把火的武士了。  
他一把跨坐在武士的身上，手伸向武士早就勃起的阴茎，等龟头渐渐插入进肉穴之后，他才慢慢地往下坐，让整个屁股都吞下那根肉棒，这样的姿势也不可避免的捅到了最深，酸胀的感觉从里到外充斥着他，武士不敢轻举妄动，只得玩弄着他的两瓣臀肉，一边亲吻他的唇和身体，细细地咬出一道道痕迹，这密密麻麻的细微痛感让沉迷在欲望中的召唤也忍不住骂了他一句：  
“你是狗吗你，把我当骨头啃，贱不贱啊。”  
“贱也只是对着你贱。”  
“还会顶嘴了？最近挺......”他的“皮”还没来得及说出口，武士便恶作剧般咬住了他的乳头，拙劣的模仿着小婴儿那种吃奶的样子吸吮，他这个字自然没有说出口的机会，只得在嘴里掉了个转化作呻吟与喘息声，不知是热气还是因为快感的缘故，召唤的脸上已是一片红晕，就像个令人垂涎三尺的红苹果，召唤从来不会脸红成这样看他，武士心想这温泉说到底也算泡的值了，只是看样子不能再在温泉里多待了，虽然他也很想就在这里做全套，只不过这样一来召唤怕是要在这里泡温泉泡过头，他只得随意抽插了几下，帮召唤先弄出来，白浊喷的他们两一胸膛都是，还有一两滴喷到了他的脸上，后穴猛地一紧自然也差点让他想跟着交了。但他就是在奇怪的地方有着忍耐力与毅力，都这样了也不肯先解决了为主，舔掉那两滴沾在脸上的精液，帮软虾子一样的召唤套上衣服以后就把他抱起带回了屋里。也亏得夜已深，这附近又没人闲逛，不然一定会有人瞧见武士那高高立起的玩意。

被带回屋里的召唤其实远没到泡昏头的地步，武士给他灌了两口浓茶之后他就很清醒了，他靠在墙边，看着武士慢慢悠悠的为他铺好被褥，他莫名的又想起了之前在绝境战之中武士那习惯性犯错的样子，他总说下次必不犯错，结果一进入战斗好几次问题都出在了他身上，他知道现在一切都已过去，在这种悠闲的度假时光里就不该想这些能把人气得七窍生烟的往事，但是召唤的臭脾气就忍不住想要秋后算账，他的字典里完全没有得饶人处且饶人的概念，更别提武士那犯错的概率根本提不上什么能够去饶了他的地步，他至今都忘不了，他们给小怪修血的阶段，他和黑魔还有团长都克制住了将眼前小怪打爆的欲望，可没想到半秒以后远方就会传来武士高声喊着他的雪月花把小怪打死的惨叫，怪物死了，他们也死了。  
一想到这些就是容易心烦意乱，召唤的嘴巴可不是干净的，想来是那几杯清酒喝上头了，他根本控制不住自己那一套骂人的脏话，劈头盖脸就往武士身上骂：  
“你说你是什么毛病，明明不是个傻子却老犯些傻子才犯的错，是不是有问题啊！”他叽里咕噜骂了一大堆，全都是武士在开荒时犯的错误，什么人冲在前头跑得比地火还快，什么左右不分还跑错。在他还在数落武士的错误之时，丝毫没发现自己的衣服已经被解开了大半，浴衣的腰带被用来绑住了他自己的手，气在头上的召唤根本没发现自己已经变成了任武士宰割的猎物，武士压着他的腿，已经对准了那已经经过了扩张的穴口，一下子就插了进去。  
召唤的嘴顿时便骂不出话来了，奈何手腕已经被腰带束缚，腿也被武士压着根本发不了力，只能扭着腰无力的抵抗，只是如今主动权在武士的手上，他肏弄起来就不是之前那股子慢悠悠让召唤舒服的调调了，正如召唤了解他，他亦了解召唤，他那温暖的肠道只要被搞几下就会分泌不少淫水，召唤纵使有再大的气都发不出来了，所有憋在肚子里的脏话都变成了淫叫，只是仍在倔强的喊着武士的名字，被绑住的手无力地抓着被褥，脚趾舒服得蜷起。那一阵阵的攻势肏得他泪眼朦胧，他就是这样，一爽过头了就上边下边全在流水，武士今晚也不知道是不是有什么情绪，每一下都又深又重，磨得召唤苦不堪言，虽然爽但也有折磨的意味在里边。  
武士撞得他臀部发痛，召唤已经分不清现在房间里的声音究竟是自己的叫床声大一些还是两具肉体的碰撞声更响一点，他觉得自己的穴都快捣成一滩烂泥了，前后更是已经不知道射了多少次，射到后面只能射出一些稀薄的精水，他努力地挣脱开那根腰带的束缚，终于有空抽出一只手，用尽了全身的力气，狠狠地扇了武士一巴掌。  
武士被这么来了一下才恢复理智，腰带绑的召唤手腕发红，他忍不住心疼的替他揉去那布条褶皱绑出的印子，他像是赎罪一样亲吻召唤满是眼泪的脸，从旁边的桌上倒了杯水用嘴送入去滋润召唤快叫得干哑的嗓子，他紧紧抱着召唤的身体，在对方的喘息声中将积攒已久的存货全都射在了他的体内。  
阴茎拔出来后那个淫靡的小口正在一股一股的流出着白色的精液，召唤累得没有精力再跟武士说什么话，头一歪便沉沉睡去。武士用手梳着召唤那湿润的发，再一次的，带着满心的爱意吻了上去。


End file.
